Farkle Time
Farkle Time is the phrase coined to describe the brief periods of time Mr. Matthews allows Farkle Minkus to take over the class, in order to reveal his unconventional take on a variety of subjects, in a fashion the teacher finds extremely entertaining, in Girl Meets World. Background Having formed a special relationship both in and out of class, Cory Matthews had grown to appreciate Farkle's quirky idiosyncrasies, and coupled with his student's impeccable academic excellence, felt comfortable enough to let the young genius occasionally share his uncommon manner of looking at issues. History Season 1 Girl Meets World When Mr. Matthews asks Farkle how he can claim to love two women with such differing personalities, in his first Farkle Time as a full-fledged student of John Quincy Adams, the infatuated boy explains why, directly to the objects of his affections. He claims Riley is like the sun, and lights up his day, whereas Maya is like the night, dark and mysterious. He concludes by proclaiming how can he love these women? How can he not? Girl Meets Boy Having informed his students, that their overdependence on electronic devices, particularly cellphones, has severly hampered their growth as human beings, Mr. Matthews accedes to Farkle's request to dedicate a Farkle Time in rebuttle. He states that the ultimate supremacy of Technology (and Farkle) in the future is inevitable. He also takes the opportunity to take DNA samples of both Riley and Maya (in the form of freshly plucked hairs) for what he claims as eventual cloning purposes. Girl Meets 1961 Utilizing his Farkle Time for his living history project, Farkle has a timeless treasure to share with his friends, photographic evidence that his own great-grandfather Ginsburg, Lucas' great-grandfather, Merlin Scoggins, and Riley and Maya's great-grandmothers, Rosie McGee and May Clutterbucket all met on the same night in Greenwich Village at Café Hey on December 14, 1961. Girl Meets Crazy Hat Farkle perhaps goes a bit too far, as he uses his Farkle Time to orchestrate a merger between Riley and Farkle's Muffins and Hart And Friar Muffins to consolidate both into Farkle Muffins, and orders Lucas to fire disgruntled former partners, Riley and Maya. Girl Meets Friendship While running as the Farkle Nation Dictator of the Seventh Grade, he recruits Darby and Sarah as his Dictatorettes to film his Dictator Farkle Time as a campaign ad, using his pet cat, Fluffy, to show that Farkle Nation loves animals. However, when he hints at Riley mistreating her "unicorn," his female opponent stops the ad from being completely seen. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Farkle attempts to invoke Farkle Time with the new teacher, but Mr. Martinez misinterprets it, saying "Whatever, kid. You gotta Farkle, you gotta Farkle." Riley, Maya, and Lucas try to explain Farkle Time to him, but he seems bemused that their prior teacher let him take over the class like that. Farkle is relieved when Mr. Matthews returns, knowing that his Farkle Time privileges have been restored. Girl Meets Rules When Mr. Matthews is late for class, Farkle faints from anxiety, and Maya seizes the opportunity to declare "Maya Time." Girl Meets Yearbook As Lucas attempts to convince Farkle he is not "Donnie Barnes: Regular Guy," by flipping over the Farkle nameplate, "Donnie" flips the nameplate over again to display the verification of his new identity. The next day after all his friends have changed their personalities, Lucas evokes "Lucas Time" to try to talk sense into them. Girl Meets Farkle Farkle informs the class about the Asperger's Syndrome, and then reveals that not only did the experts say he does not have Asperger's, but also that they don't know what to make of him, which he likes. With no small amount of pride he ultimately proclaims "So what am I? I am.. Farkle!" Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Mr. Matthews invokes Farkle Time in a private conversation with Farkle. As he notes that during Farkle Time new ideas are learned, he asks Farkle to do what he can to smooth out the emotional turmoil the triangle of Riley, Maya, and Lucas' relationship has become. Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets She Don't Like Me Trivia *Mr. Matthews admits to loving Farkle Time. *Farkle Time is signalled when Farkle flips Mr.Matthews nameplate over to reveal his. *Mr. Matthews generally sits at Farkle's desk during Farkle Time. *Dictatorette Sarah flipped over the "Dictator Farkle" nameplate. *Farkle has given permission for Isadora to implement "Smackle Time." Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Minkuses Category:Season 2 Category:Farkle Minkus